


Muggles Were

by hazylex62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coats, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Gentleman Harry, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Muggle date, Voyeurism, leather gloves/jacket, movie, possesive behavior, snarky Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazylex62/pseuds/hazylex62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to go find out what "Titanic" is. Draco hates it at first but Harry is a very convincing man and eventually Draco comes around. Sequel to My Tie. You should read that first to get the references but if not this can be a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggles Were

**Author's Note:**

> Published first at FF.net. I rewrote some parts, fixed a few things, and added a bit thanks to a few suggestions from other readers. Galoroots had a great suggestion so i added that in. Thank you and enjoy the show!

While standing outside some Building flooded with muggles. Draco pulled his emerald green pea coat a little tighter around him as means of a barrier. Even though he was getting a little more than warm, in his multiple layers. That included a dark chambray, a thin dark blue sweater vest, a dark green pea coat, and surprisingly muggle jeans. 

The first time Harry had the privilege of seeing a shirtless Draco donning his jeans, he nearly fainted. Draco was frantically searching for his own trousers while cursing Harry. He usually liked it when Potter played childish games to get him to stay longer in his arms or bed. But that night was not one of those nights. Draco was scheduled for a dinner with his mother that night and she was not a patient woman. Since then he took it upon himself to wear jeans at random times just to gouge Harry’s reaction. 

Like any other time, this reaction was no different. When Harry slowly roved his eyes over Draco’s frame and state of dress a sharp intake of breath, as well as dilating pupils were enough to indicate how much it had effected him. But Draco was having none of it. Even if his newly acquired lover looked like some kind of tanned, brown worn out leather jacket wearing Adonis, sporting a tight plain white t shirt and jeans. Draco was pissed and his sneering face was aimed straight at Harry and anyone else unfortunate enough to come into eye contact with him. 

Approaching Draco, Harry loosened the Velcro on his leather open fingered gloves and flexed his fingers. With a sheepish grin on his face, he knew Draco couldn‘t resist, scratching the back of his head he offered “Fancy meeting you here?”

“Oh don’t give me that! THIS . This is what you call an undercover romantic muggle date, Potter?” Draco deadpanned. 

“Potter huh? Someone’s mad.”

“You think? We didn’t even come to this sodding place together. I had to wait here like some damsel in distress getting gawked at by passerby’s.” 

And if Draco looked like he was pouting then so be it, and if Harry absolutely fucking loved it when he did that, Draco was definitely NOT trying to use it to his advantage. 

“What? Oh come on Draco you were the one that didn’t want to ride on Sirius’s motorcycle with me. You know I hate apparating when it isn’t necessary. Especially if it would take less than ten minutes to get here.” 

Rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated breath Draco offered “Motorcycle. Really, Potter are you daft? That thing is suicide on wheels I would have been clinging to you for dear life for ten minutes.”

Stepping ever so closely Harry slowly dragged his, still leather gloved , hand from the back of Draco’s covered elbow down to his beautifully pale one, Harry mumbled

“That would have been my favorite part.” 

Stormy grey eyes peering in to pleading green ones, Draco let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding out of his lungs.

“Fine…Harry.”

Forgiven and positively beaming at his lover Harry stated “Trust me, yeah.”

Then nonchalantly adding “Plus if you end up hating it I’ll make it up to you by dragging you in the back of a classic town car.”

Previous anticipation and excitement slowly made it’s way back in to Harry’s body, he loved this movie. The differences in class, shunned by the forbidden love that was as quick and feisty as the female lead but just as passionate and fierce as the male lead. He couldn’t wait to show Draco the movie that made him realize his sexual preferences. Where he found himself leaning more towards the blonde male on screen instead of panting after the luscious looking red headed female. Although, throughout the entire movie, another snaky blonde kept insistently making an appearance in Harry’s mind.

Confusion replacing Draco’s earlier emotions he said “Town car? Why would you enclose me in such a contraption?”

Smirking Harry answered Draco’s question with “You’ll find out about three quarters of the way in. Now lets get in line for the slips or we’ll miss the previews.” 

While standing in the impossibly long queue Draco was unceremoniously bumped from behind by a group of young teenaged girls. That were too excitedly yammering on about some flick they’ve apparently seen but were willing to see again.

“Sorry.” Some brunette girl offered.

When Draco turned to glare and Harry turned to hold Draco back from shedding any blood, the three girls gasped. Two sets of eyes went wide and mouths ungraciously were left wide open. While the other set looked at them both with one raised eyebrow, that could only dream of rivaling Draco‘s look of disregard.

After seeing the girls reaction both men glanced at each other silently asking “ what the fuck?”

Chuckling Harry said “er…Hi uhm-”

“Dibs on the blonde!” The brunette practically yelled while still staring at both of them.

“Dibs on the one that speaks!” The red head added. Go figure.

“Stop saying dibs you plebeians.” The third girl said, rolling her eyes. Draco hated this one less immediately and not only cause she was blonde. But because she used big words and found her companions to be about as insufferable as he did. She also didn’t try to lay claim on either of them. 

Laughing Harry smiled brightly at the girls and said “Sorry ladies, were both taken.” 

The red head stuck out her bottom lip in what she thought would be endearing but looked completely ridiculous to Draco.

Muggles were idiots.

Because first of all when one wanted to be pouty in front of “The Golden Boy” to get his attentions, you would have to be subtle. The Gryffindor in him could smell the stench of fakeness a mile away. The slight change in tone would be first then the widening of the eyes and finally, finally the slight lip pout that would show the wet pink skin of one’s lips. Rendering you irresistible.

Draco had this process down to the T.

Another process Draco was well at was kissing. 

Grabbing Harry’s arm and turning him so his back was facing the girls he pulled Harry into a hot rough kiss that lasted a little to long. All the while staring straight at the shocked red head the entire time. Every sound of their slick wet mouths coming into contact and Harry’s surprised little moan was meant to virtually scream ‘MINE!!! YOU WENCH!’.

“Hmph!” Red head intelligently supplied.

“Damn it!” Muttered the Brunette. 

“Fuck…” The blonde said suddenly looking a lot more interested in the current events. 

While the other two were wearing the faces of disgruntled teens, the blonde now had the wide eyed, open mouth expression down pat. Except she looked more entertained then flustered. 

When Draco finally pulled away Harry was left dizzy. Wet red lips swollen and trying to remember his name.

It started with an H….right? Ah, but the letters after that, that was the real question.

Turning an immobile Harry back around and laying his arm over his shoulders Draco said in a low husky voice, he knew Harry grew hard at just hearing, he said 

“Sorry to disappoint ladies-”

A

“-but this-”

R

Sliding the tip of his nose and ghosting his breath on side of Harry’s flushed face near his ear Draco said in a barely audible whisper 

“-is mine.”

HAROLD!!!

“Harry.”

Damn! So close!

“Let’s go the lines moving.”

“What? Oh right! Ughmm yes. Line. Moving. Now.” He babbled. Slightly turning Harry said to the only girl that would make eye contact, the blonde, he said “uhm sorry bout that.”

Smiling a most wicked smile she stated “Don’t be. Carry on.” nodding in the direction of Draco beside him.

Harry and Draco proceeded to purchase their tickets for the 7:00pm showing of Titanic. 

MUGGLES WERE GENIUSES!!!

From their stagnant chocolate, “Twix, Draco” Harry supplied, to the golden colored liquid that adorned the white fluffy crispies, “Popcorn, love.” . Not to mention the colossal telly, the loud sound coming from every direction, and the plush seating provided . Draco continued to snack on his newly self proclaimed “muggle delicacies“, on their way to finding some seats. 

Before his nicely shaped arse hit the seat Draco was absolutely enamored with what Harry called “the previews“. Then the entire room went black and completely quiet. Excited anticipation started to tingle it’s way through Draco’s body from the quickening beat of his heart to the tips of his buttered coated fingers. 

Harry had never seen Draco in such awe. The warmth that spread through his being knowing that he had helped in that look of amazement made Harry want to do very inappropriate things to his movie watching companion. But alas in a public area Harry would be a gentleman. So he settled with a lingering kiss on the cheek when the theatre went black and a slight squeeze to Draco’s thigh. Hoping to convey his own excitement and to reassure Draco that he would not be disappointed. 

The movie started and upon seeing “Jack” Draco immediately noticed his blonde hair and young almost delicate features. A pang of unease struck his chest. He didn’t want to think that Harry’s affections for him was based on some muggle blonde he’d seen in some movie. Clenching his jaw and going straight in to defense mode he leaned in close to Harry.

And asked “Is that why you came on to me all those months ago at Hogsmead because I remind you of him?” the steely voice cracked with the underlying sound of hurt at the last uttered word. 

Shocked that Draco would come to such a conclusion Harry gripped Draco’s retreating leg a little tighter and brought his other hand up to turn his companions head to face him. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered intently to him, the tone of his voice commanding Draco, that he was to listen and listen very well to every word that was about to come from his lips. 

“The only reason I realized how much I wanted, no, needed you was because the first time I saw this movie the only blonde my mind kept straying back to was you.“ Pulling Draco closer Harry leaned his forehead against Draco’s while staring into the dimly lit grey eyes, his own burning with intense heat and passion, pleading with Draco to understand just how much he had Harry on his knees before him. 

“Don’t you see Draco. It’s always been you.” Harry pleaded while stroking his thumb over Draco’s smooth cheek.

Having to close his eyes from Harry’s gaze Draco let his body relax in to Harry’s touch. Letting the feel of relief and the surge of fierce affection radiate through his body, at Harry’s words. Finally able to open his eyes he nodded and let Harry pull him in to a slow kiss meant to reassure Draco’s mind and heart alike.

“I’m sorry Harry. I Just-” Draco started.

“Don’t be. Draco I will never hesitate to tell you just how much I want this. Us.”   
Harry stated.

Lacing their fingers together Harry turned back to the screen. 

Still feeling a little foolish for letting his mind doubt Harry’s feelings he decided to really pay attention and give this movie a fighting chance. Because, really, there were many a things he and Harry could have been doing in a dark room instead. 

The first couple times it happened Harry thought Draco’s comments were adorable and not to mention hilarious. 

“Fucking christ another one. Red heads I’m telling you their everywhere…”

“Punch HIM not HIM he’s the one that got the tickets! You dolt.” Albeit this one was a little bias. Draco wasn’t ready to fend for this “Jack” character just yet.

“Oooo a horse!”

“OOOoooooooo a dolphin!”

“Ah marrying for financial status . D’you think they were purebloods Harry?” 

“Oh God! Don’t jump you have so much to live for!”

“Fuck off Cal!”

“Ew…were they really spitting?”

Halfway through the movie and Harry had graciously let Draco run his commentary. Granted Draco had never seen something like this before. They were all the way in the back anyway so the other muggle’s couldn’t really hear. Since the movie had been showing for a while now there wasn’t as much people. Unlike the first time where Hermione had dragged Ron and Harry into a packed cinema kicking and screaming. Harry leaving enlightened about his sexuality. Hermione drowning in tears of sorrow. And Ron muttering that he didn’t get it under his breath. Emotional range of a spoon remember?

Now muggles were perverts. 

Beautiful lovely movie making perverts. The sexual tension in the scene where Jack was to draw Rose in only a necklace, made Draco’s heart beat a little quicker and his insides turn warm. He could practically feel the attraction radiating from the two stunning people on screen. And fuck it all he loved this movie, and maybe even Jack. But when the scene with the town car came Draco started to grow hard realizing that this is what Harry was talking about. When he mentioned dragging Draco in the back of a town car. Draco placed his coat over his lap, popcorn abandoned and left on the floor, squirming to hide his growing erection. 

Noticing his dates uncomfortable state Harry decided to relive him of such distress. Gentlemen be damned. He proceeded to turn towards Draco and place wet opened mouth kisses on the side of his long pale neck while slowly running his hand over Draco’s torso. His dates surprised squeak made Harry desperately want to continue with his ministrations of mischief. Even, if only to see what other noises he could urge Draco to make. Exhibitionism was never really his thing but judging how aroused he was getting, by just the mere thought of getting Draco off in a dark room filled with strangers. Said a little something about the golden boys undiscovered kinks. 

“Wh-what are you doing Ha-Harry!?” Draco stuttered breathlessly.

“Helping-” Harry purred into his ear and slipping his hand beneath the Draco’s coat to grasp at Draco’s erect cock.

“with this.” 

Slowly palming Draco’s erection and starting to lick and tongue at his ear, Draco started to whimper at all the sensations Harry was torturing him with. 

“Would you like me to continue Draco?” Harry asked while letting his thumb and forefinger trace the outline of the hard prick beneath Draco’s jeans. Needless to say the answer was yes. 

Freeing Draco’s erection from the hellish confinement it was subjected too, Harry realized his lover went without wearing any pants. How hot was that?! 

“No pants, Draco? Naughty boy.”

Wandlessely summoning Draco’s favorite strawberry scented lube he started to pump Draco’s warm heavy cock. Placing his forehead against the side of Draco’s head, his own erratic breathing matching his lovers. 

Fuck did Draco love it when Harry did his nonverbal spells the tingling of magic adding to his already heightening arousal. But when Harry started to repeatedly thumb the head and slit of Draco’s cock he couldn’t help but shout 

“Fuuuck Harry!” 

Immediately stilling his hand Harry took a quick glance, his heart pounding and his prick pulsating, to survey the area to see if any muggles turned to see what all the commotion was about. Just a mere “Shhhh” was thrown their way but other than that the coast was clear. 

Tracing the outline of Draco’s ear with his tongue Harry whispered “Shush, Draco. You wouldn’t want to disturb all these innocent muggles would you?”

“No, but if you don’t want me to come literally shouting your name you are going to have to stop that you kinky bastard.” Draco retorted.

Smiling Harry stated “Not a chance.” 

Steeling himself Draco gripped his arm rests and tried to not come as Harry continued. Damn was the man touching him incredible. Abandoning the screen Draco turned his head towards the man next to him to ferociously kiss at that sexy mouth that drove him crazy. 

Picking up the pace on Draco’s cock, Harry brought his other hand to pump Draco’s shaft while the other went to massage at Draco’s tightening balls. 

When Draco couldn’t hold himself off from the impending orgasm he took in a deep breath to shout out Harry’s name once more. He warned him didn’t he?

Reading the signs of Draco’s orgasm approaching, Harry knew Draco would do something he just knew it, but not what. 

“HA-”

Quickly throwing up a silencing charm, to block out Harry’s name being shouted out of his lovers mouth while he came, Harry helped draco ride out his very verbal orgasm.   
“RRRRYYYY!!!!!”

The smugness Harry felt lasted just enough time for Draco to spell off the mess he made and kneel before Harry, violently tugging at Harry’s trouser’s. The look on Draco’s, though previously satiated, face looked anything but pleased. His face was contorted into a look so predatory and ready to pounce on his prey that Harry was about to question his earlier actions. Draco was breathing hard and his face flaming. Harry couldn’t even see his eyes in the dark but he was sure his pupils would have been blown black. 

Draco didn’t even say anything to Harry he just searched for his prize., finally reaching his goal, Harry’s cock dripping with precome he engulfed it with his hot wet mouth.

“F-fuck Dr-draco stop! I just put up unghhh a silencing charm ahhh not a fuck fuck fuck disillusionment one.”

Letting his mouth slowly release Harry’s throbbing prick with a pop draco said “Not a chance.”

Making eye contact with his squirming boyfriend Draco flicked at the slit of Harry’s cock as salty liquid started seeping out. Harry started to do his own whimpering and lovely little gasps that made Draco groan.

“Shush, Harry. Before I rip through your silencing charm and let every single person in this theatre here you scream my name.”

Harry closed his eye’s and then definitely questioned his earlier actions but regret them? Hell no.

The sight of Draco bobbing his head up and down his cock while fondling his balls as well as the thought that if the people, two rows before them, was to turn around they would get a very erotic surprise, made Harry come screaming, as Draco greedily swallowed.

Definitely an exhibitionist.

After basically having to regain consciousness Harry pulled up his jeans and Draco settled back into the seat next to him. They both smiled at each other with adoration and shared a kiss that obviously lasted a little longer than anticipated. Because when they turned to the big screen the end credits started to roll. 

“What? What happened to them?” Draco asked.

“The ship sank remember?”

“Well ya but didn’t they get on one of those bout thingys and sail off into the sunset?”

“Nope.”

“Then what happened?”

“Uhmmm well he kind of…died.”

“WHAT!?! AND ROSE?!?!”

“She moved on I guess? And then died.”

Muggles. 

Bastards the lot of them. 

Making their way out of the cinema Harry and Draco once again found themselves being bumped along the crowd that was leaving. 

Harry felt someone brush beside him and whisper “Thanks for the show boys.” When a familiar blonde, flanked by her two friends, turned and winked. 

Donning reddening cheeks and an embarrassed grin, Harry vowed to always remember to include a disillusionment charm along with his silencing charm if he ever decided to feel up his lover in public again. After all he knew how muggles were.


End file.
